


Les Coulisses des Magnolias

by Lulu_folle



Series: Les Magnolias [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Extended Scene, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 14,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_folle/pseuds/Lulu_folle
Summary: Tout ce qui se dissimule derrière "L'Académie des Magnolias". Les petits secrets d'écritures de l'auteur, les honteuses bavures, les délires divers et variés, des personnages un peu fou, et de vraies et utiles informations.Bref, un beau bordel !





	1. Première version du premier chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
> Aujourd'hui, je vous partage un écrit coupable. La toute première version du premier chapitre...  
> On reconnait certains points, et mon style transparaît déjà.  
> Mais je vous laisse jugent...

Les oiseaux chantent, le ciel est d'un bleu éclatant, propre à mettre les gens de bonne humeur, mais aujourd'hui, aucun jeune ne se permettra d'être de bonne humeur sous un autre prétexte qu'être content de voir ses copains, mais pas un autre, car aujourd'hui tous les jeunes, et je dit bien tous ont dit la même phrase à leur réveil :

    * Oh non, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes.




Bon, il est vrai qu'il y eu des variantes telles que :

    * F**K !! C'est la rentrée.

    * J'veux pas y aller....




Et autres... Mais étrangement, une minorité ne pensait pas ainsi, car eux ne rentraient pas dans une école commune, mais dans la prestigieuse Académie des Magnolias ! En effet, cette école était réservée à des élèves possédant des dons particulier dans un art ou un sport, ou encore pour des riches enfants qui ne savaient que faire de leur vie _(Je ne me souviens plus si cette pique visait Sasuke ou non)_ et dont les parents avaient décidés de les y mettre. Retrouvons différents professeurs de cette académie pour découvrir leur réaction à la découverte de leurs classes.

    * Bien, tout le monde est là ?

    * Non, Kakashi est en retard.

    * *soupir* Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas... Tant pis, commençons sans lui. Déjà je voudrai souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux enseignants : Miturashi Anko en Japonais Classique qui s'occupera aussi de l'option de ski et Kurenaï Yuhi en mathématiques qui a décidée de reprendre l'option couture à la suite de Mme Yama qui est partie à la retraite.

    * Merci beaucoup de cet accueil madame la directrice, répondirent-t-elles.




Elles étaient toutes deux brunes ( _oui, normalement Anko a les cheveux violets, mais j'avais oublié à l'époque_ ), mais pas de la même manière, Anko avait une queue d'ananas qui lui donnait un air sauvage, ses yeux noirs ainsi que ses vêtements aux airs de punk-gothique accentuaient cet effet. Kurenaï portait ses cheveux détachés ce qui lui donnait un air maternel, elle portait une robe rouge et blanche sur laquelle se dessinait une rose noire, malgré son air maternel, ses yeux anormalement rouges laissaient deviné un caractère bien trempé. La directrice, était quand à elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme blonde à forte poitrine, elle était habillée avec une veste verte, un chemisier gris avec un large décolleté et un pantalon noir, son visage exprimait une détermination sans faille. Elle allait continuer son discours lorsque la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrit sur un étrange individu, il avait les cheveux gris mais semblait assez jeune, sa bouche était cachée par un masque noir prolongé d'un sous-pull noir, un cache œil noir recouvrait son œil gauche, il portait un jeans accompagné d'une veste noire, étrangement lorsqu'il retira sa veste son sous-pull n'avait pas de manches, dévoilant le tatouage en forme de flamme de son bras gauche.

    * Bonjour tout le monde, désolé d'être en retard mais j'ai dût aider une veille femme à...

    * Traverser la route ? Porter ses courses ? Sauver son chat coincer dans un arbre ? Franchement Kakashi, on les connaît par cœur tes excuses à la fin.

    * Merci Asuma, tu ne m'enfonce absolument pas... Répliqua le dénommé Kakashi.




L'homme qui avait interrompu Kakashi était brun, portait la barbe et avait un certain air de quelqu'un-que-l'on-connaît-déjà-sans-pouvoir-le-reconnaître( _j'avais déjà prévu un truc avec le sénateur Sarutobi, mais sans Danzo_ ), il était habillé avec classe contrairement à ses collègues, avec une chemise vert pâle et un pantalon brun, c'était Asuma Sarutobi, un professeur de biologie.

    * Oy, Kakashi mon éternel rival, la force de la jeunesse est en toi !

    * Ah, Gaï, tu es là ? Répondit l'éternel rival.




L'homme qui avait interpellé Kakashi était pour le moins étrange, en effet il portait une coupe en bol affreuse, avait des sourcils affreusement gros et portait une affreuse tenue de sport verte, c'était Gaï Maito, un professeur de sport. Alors que les professeurs allaient continuer leur discussion, il y eu un bruit atroce, la directrice, excédée avait pris une craie et la faisait crisser contre le tableau disposé dans la salle.

    * Bon, vous êtes calmés maintenant ? Parfait, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer les nouveautés de cette année, tout d'abord nous accueillerons une nouvelle élève en classe de quatrième, ensuite, de nouvelles options spéciales ont été créées, il y a tout d'abord le ski géré par Anko, les cours de secourismes assurée par Shizune et ceux de Beach-volley installés par Baki, et enfin, le conseil d'administration a décidé qu'il y aurait des bals, des fêtes et autres événements durant l'année. Bien, des questions ? *soupire* Je vais poser vos emplois du temps sur la table, attendez que je m'en éloigne pour allez les chercher, ok ? *Pose les emplois du temps et s'enfuie en courant* _(La dédicace à la BD)_




C'est alors que tout les professeurs s'élancèrent en courant sur la table sauf les deux nouvelles qui n'y comprenaient rien.

    * Mais...Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'exclama Kurenaï.

    * Je n'en sais rien, mais ça doit être une coutume de cette académie, alors autant se fondre dans la masse. Répondit Anko.




Et elle s'élança dans la mêlée aux emplois du temps.

    * Mais dans quelle académie de dingue je suis tombée...Se désola la deuxième brune.

    * Je ne vous le fait pas dire !

    * Mme la directrice ! Je voudrai savoir, c'est comme ça tout les ans ?

    * Malheureusement oui, et encore ils sont assez calme cette année.




Kurenaï regarda le remix de la seconde guerre mondiale qui s'étalait sous ses yeux et soupira.

    * Je me demande ce que c'est lorsqu'ils sont excités...

    * Ouais !!! J'ai un emploi du temps génial, s'écria Anko.

    * Tu veux pas échangé avec moi ? demanda Kakashi.

    * Pas question ! Je ne travaille pas le mercredi.

    * Moi si, c'est pas juste...




Autre part dans la pièce on pouvait voir deux profs occupés à comparer leurs emplois du temps, l'un avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux jaunâtre avec une marque violette ressemblant à une griffe sur les côtés de son nez, ses vêtements était pour le moins étranges, en effet, il portait une espèce de tunique jaune avec une GROSSE ceinture violette, c'était Orochimaru, un professeur de Physique-chimie. L'autre homme avait les cheveux longs aussi mais ils étaient blancs, il était habillé d'un t-shirt rouge avec un jeans et n'arrêtait pas de mater les filles, c'était Jiraya un professeur d'Histoire-Géographie, le pervers attitré de l'école. Les emplois du temps ayant été récupérés par leurs propriétaires le calme se fit dans la salle jusqu'à ce que la directrice décide de faire une annonce.

    * Alors, étant donné que tout le monde à récupéré son emplois du temps je voudrai vous dire que nous risquons d'être inspectée cette année et je voudrai donc que vous ne fassiez pas d'erreurs.

    * D'accord, répondirent-ils.

    * Bien, il est maintenant dix heure, les professeurs principaux vont maintenant pouvoir accueillir leurs classe, tout les autres peuvent rentrer chez eux, les véritables cours ne commenceront que cette après-midi. Vous pouvez disposez.




Les professeurs principaux quittèrent la salle et allèrent prendre connaissance de leur classe. Durant ce temps les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la cour et à trouver leur classe ainsi que la chambre qui leur avait été attribuée, car en effet, cette académie avait aussi un internat obligatoire. Parmi tout les élèves présent un seul osa dire d'un ton sombre.

    * Génial, c'est la rentrée.



    * Naruto, pourquoi es-tu donc si pessimiste ? Lui demanda une étrange fille aux cheveux roses, ça ne te ressemble pas, d'habitude tu es toujours de bonne humeur.

    * Oui Sakura-chan, mais, je suis nul en cours, et je n'ai été accepté dans cette académie que grâce au fait que je sois super bon en basket, sinon, je suis nul en classe.

    * Mais non Naruto, tu n'es pas si nul que ça, la preuve Mme Yama a dit l'année dernière que tu étais en progrès.

    * C'est sûr ! Fit il en souriant de manière ironique, ma moyenne est passée de 5 à 8,6 ; c'est sûr, c'est un progrès, mais n'empêche, je suis toujours en dessous de la moyenne. La seule discipline où je suis bon, c'est le sport.




Son amie aux cheveux roses ne répondit rien, de toute façon, que pouvait elle dire ?

 

Plus loin, des élèves étaient déjà arrivés au panneau d'affichage de la section collège-lycée de l'académie. Et oui, il y a trois sections à l'académie, la section école, la section collège-lycée et la section université. Mais revenons à nos moutons, euh, élèves, un étrange garçon à la coupe en bol et à la tenue verte sautillait de joie devant le panneau d'affichage :

    * OUAIS ! C'est génial, s'écria l'étrange garçon, j'ai Gaï-sensei en cours de sport ! Et c'est aussi lui qui s'occupe de la Boxe cette année, c'est trop géniale, la fleur de la jeunesse est en moi !

    * Lee, calme toi ! S'écria une jeune fille brune à macarons, et laisse nous regarder dans quelle classe nous sommes ! *S'approche du panneau d'affichage, cherche rapidement son nom, et soupire* Mauvaise nouvelle, je suis en 4B, du coup je ne serai pas avec toi, Lee. *regarde le garçon au long cheveux bruns à cotés d'elle* Et toi Neji, tu es en quelle classe ?

    * Je suis en 3B, répondit-il.

    * Oh, c'est vrai que tu as sauté une classe, j'oublie tout le temps.




Le brun ne répondit pas, il regardait ailleurs, vers une jeune fille au cheveux bleus nuit et aux yeux d'un blanc pareil au sien. La jeune fille brune regarda dans la même direction et soupira :

    * Son père a encore voulu la retirer de l'académie ? Demanda-t-elle.

    * Oui, Tenten.

    * Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi, elle s'épanouit ici, plus qu'à Tokyo en tout cas.

    * Mon oncle a sûrement ses raisons.




Leur discussion s'arrêta là, car c'est le moment que choisi Lee pour revenir, et ils se mirent à parler des cours et du discours que leur ferait la directrice après la rencontre des profs principaux.

 

Au loin, une jeune fille semblait hésiter à rentrer dans l'académie, elle était brune, ses yeux étaient marrons et détails étrange, elle avait un serre-tête orné d'une fleur d'hibiscus rouge grandeur nature. Quelqu'un l'interpella :

    * Yo, c'est toi la nouvelle ?




La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna, face à elle se trouvait Kakashi Hatake.

    * Oui, c'est moi, et vous êtes ?

    * Kakashi Hatake, ton professeur principal.

    * Ah, et que souhaitez-vous me dire ?

    * Rien en particulier, mais je souhaitais te repérer car il y a peu de nouveau arrivants en non-classe de début de cycle.

    * Non-classe de début de cycle ?

    * Normalement, les élèves ne rentrent dans l'académie qu'en classe de petite section, cp, sixième et seconde.

    * Ah, d'accord, je peux y aller maintenant, je voudrai savoir mon numéro de chambre pour pouvoir aller poser mes affaires.




Kakashi regarda tous les sacs qu'elle transportait.

    * Tu ne ferai pas de l'équitation par hasard ?

    * Si, pourquoi ?

    * Pour rien c'est juste que se sont toujours ceux qui pratiquent l'équitation qui ont le plus de bagages, même les fashion-victimes en ont moins.




La jeune fille commença à partir lorsque Kakashi la rappela :

    * Au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

    * Yuna Sasaki.




Et Yuna partit définitivement vers le panneau d'affichage.

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, à attendre sa colocataire, elle savait juste son nom : _Hyuga Hinata._ La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et une magnifique jeune fille au cheveux bleus nuit et aux yeux blancs entra.

    * Bonjour, tu es Hinata Hyuga ? Moi je suis Sasaki Yuna, enchantée de te rencontrer.

    * Bon...bonjour, moi aussi je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, tu es nouvelle ?

    * Oui, je suis en 4B, et toi ?

    * Oh, moi aussi !

    * C'est génial, comme ça tu vas pouvoir m'aider à me diriger dans l'académie !

    * Pour...pourquoi pas, fit Hinata en rougissant, mais maintenant on doit aller voir notre professeur principal, et aller en classe.

    * Oui, c'est vrai, on n'aura qu'à s'installer plus tard.




Et les deux filles sortirent de leur chambre en prenant bien soin de la fermer à clés.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, on va pas se mentir, malgré quelques bonnes idées, c'est très vilain !  
> C'est simplet, et assez mal écrit.  
> Faut bien le dire, l'histoire, elle partait de loin.  
> Mais ne vous en faites pas, du travail a sût combattre ce départ fougueux sans scénario.


	2. 10 infos sur Sasaki Yuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> Voici le commencement d'une série :"10 infos sur...".  
> Je vous raconte des anecdotes qui se retrouveront (ou pas) dans l'histoire principale.  
> Bonne lecture.

  1. Yuna est très complexée par son physique.

  2. Yuna est incapable d'être méchante volontairement. Mais elle ne se rend pas toujours compte de la portée de ses paroles et actions.

  3. Sa couleur préférée est le rouge, mais elle n'en porte jamais. Elle trouve que ça ne lui va pas au teint, ce qui est totalement faux.

  4. Sa fleur préférée était la fleur d'hibiscus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'elle représente un désir sexuel éphémère. Depuis, elle préfère le magnolia.

  5. Petite, elle voulait devenir chasseuse de fantôme, mais depuis que Ren s'est amusé à lui tirer les pieds une nuit, elle a peur du noir, et dort avec des chaussettes.

  6. Jusqu'à ses huit ans, elle refusait de porter les cheveux longs. Si elle se les ait laissés poussés, c'était pour essayer de se coiffer comme la crinière d'un cheval. Ce fut un échec, mais elle a gardé les cheveux longs.

  7. Elle a commencée l'équitation à cinq ans, avec son père. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup les compétitions et préfère les balades en pleine nature.

  8. Si Yuna avait été fille unique, elle serait entrée à l'académie dès la première année de collège. Et aurait réglé un bon paquet de trucs beaucoup plus vite !

  9. Elle tombait amoureuse d'un rien étant petite. Mais elle n'a jamais avoué son amour à qui que ce soi.

  10. Son plus grand rêve, c'est d'un jour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et pouvoir dire : «Cette place est la mienne, et je la mérite. ».




 


	3. 10 infos sur Ren Sasaki

1) Ren a une peur panique des lézards. Personne ne sait pourquoi, mais dès qu'il en voit un, il s'en éloigne.  
2) Il a horreur que l'on lise par-dessus son épaule. Mais il ne se gêne pas pour lire par-dessus celle des autres.  
3) Sa couleur préférée est le bleu. Et il a parfois tendance à ne porter que ça. Yuna l'appelle « Mermaid » quand il est en total look bleu (y compris le caleçon et les chaussures).  
4) Il est allergique aux arachides, et déteste le jardinage. Mais il apprécie de faire des balades dans les forêts de pins de ses grands-parents.  
5) Petit, il voulait être pompier, astronaute, cow-boy, pirate et James Bond, en même temps. Si les trois derniers ont disparus à son entrée au collège, les autres passions ont persisté jusqu'au lycée.  
6) À l'âge de treize ans, il a voulu devenir gothique. Il a tenu trois mois à ne porter que du noir et à mettre du maquillage. Il ne le dit à personne, mais il trouvait que l'eye-liner lui faisait un regard de mannequin.  
7) Il aime beaucoup cuisiner, et adore passer du temps en cuisine avec ses grands-mères.  
8) Si Ren n'avait pas été dans la chambre de Nagato, tout aurait été différent.  
9) Ren est un gentil garçon. C'est un gentil garçon, mais il est loin d'être naïf. Il sait très bien garder les secrets, et encore mieux découvrir ceux des autres.  
10) Son plus grand rêve est de suivre les traces de sa mère et de devenir avocat.


	4. 10 infos sur Sasaki Haruna

1) La plus grande peur de Haruna, c'est la peur elle même. Elle ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour toute sorte de chose.  
2) Elle a horreur d'avoir tort, et refuse très souvent de le reconnaître. Associé à son orgueil, cela peut devenir épouvantable.  
3) Sa couleur préférée est le rose clair. Elle trouve que c'est une couleur très douce et très apaisante.  
4) Elle est allergique au crabe, mais pas aux autres produits de la mer.   
5) Quand elle était enfant, elle voulait travailler dans le salon de thé de son père. Mais, en grandissant, elle a compris qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à avoir autant de calme que lui.  
6) Quand elle était au lycée, Haruna est entrée dans un gang, elle s'est faite tatouée un poignard dans le dos, s'est éclaircie les cheveux, fait bronzée, a portée la jupe longue et le chemisier ouvert. Si il ne reste aucune trace aujourd'hui de cette jeunesse tumultueuse, Haruna n'aime pas trop s'en rappeler.  
7) Haruna, comme toute japonaise, adore le base-ball. Elle se fait un point d'honneur de suivre son équipe favorite durant toute la saison.  
8) Si Haruna était morte avant le début de l'histoire. Les Sasaki se seraient totalement détournés de l'académie. Et des milliers de vies auraient été détruites.  
9) Quand elle était petite, Haruna avait l'habitude de pêcher les carpes koï du bassin de ses parents. Elle les relâchait dans la rivière. Elle n'a jamais avoué être responsable de la désertion du bassin.  
10) Le plus grand souhait de Haruna, c'est que ses enfants soient heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, c'est possible d'effacer les tatouages grâce au laser. Surtout que celui d'Haruna était petit.


	5. 10 infos sur Bévinviers Michel

  1. Il déteste quand sa femme lui cache des choses ; et il a encore plus en horreur sa décision d'envoyer leurs enfants à l'académie.

  2. Il manque de sens de l'observation, et cela lui joue souvent des tours. Surtout lorsque Ren faisait le mur au collège, il n'a jamais soupçonnée que la forme dans le lit soit un traversin.

  3. Sa couleur préféré est le chocolat. Il aime aussi beaucoup l'aliment. S'il pouvait, il ferait comme le prince indien dans « Charlie et la chocolaterie », et il se ferait construire un château en chocolat.

  4. Sa plante préférée est le pêcher. Juste parce qu'il adore les pêches.

  5. Étant petit, il voulait devenir goûteur. Mais, comme il était plus gourmand que gourmet, ça n'a jamais été concrétisé.

  6. Peu après son mariage, il a essayé de porter des kimonos. Mais, il a tellement galéré, qu'au bout d'un mois, il a rangé les kimonos, et ressortis ses chemises et pantalons. (Haruna ne le dit pas, mais elle préfère ça, parce qu'ainsi, elle peut mater de façon très discrète son fessier).

  7. Il pratique l'équitation depuis son enfance, il a d'ailleurs transmis cette passion à Yuna. Il a gagné beaucoup de compétitions dans sa jeunesse, et a faillit devenir professionnel.

  8. Si Michel avait été japonais, il se serait appelé Haruto (homme du printemps), et il aurait été très amis avec Hiashi Hyuga. Hizashi ne serait d'ailleurs pas mort ; et Danzo terrassé par l'alliance Hyuga-Sasaki depuis longtemps.

  9. Après la naissance de Ren, Michel passait son temps à se lever la nuit pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il n'a jamais avoué à Haruna à quel point être père le terrifiait.

  10. Son plus grand rêve est de pouvoir être entouré de toute sa famille. Malheureusement, en dehors de rares occasions, les Bévinviers et les Sasaki habitent trop loin pour que ce rêve se réalise vraiment.




 


	6. 10 infos sur Sandrine Leblanc

  1. Sandrine Leblanc est devenu hôtesse de l'air un peu par hasard.

  2. Yuna ne s'en rend pas compte, mais le fait que Sandrine soit impeccable l'a beaucoup impressionnée.

  3. Sandrine ne connaît absolument pas l'académie des magnolias. Et quoiqu'il s'y passe, cela ne l'influencera jamais.

  4. C'est sans le moindre doute la personne la plus réelle de ce récit.

  5. Mais elle n'en reste pas moins un personnage fictif.

  6. Elle voit passer tellement de gens qu'elle a oublié Ren et Yuna quelques semaines après avoir voyagé avec eux.

  7. Sa plus grande peur est de se retrouver face à un terroriste.

  8. Elle porte en permanence une bombe de poivre sur elle.

  9. Si elle a oublié les Sasaki, Iruka lui a fait une impression durable. Elle a rêvé pendant des semaines de le revoir.

  10. Elle n'apparaîtra plus jamais dans le récit.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoi ? J'ai le droit de vous faire des trolls de temps en temps, non ?


	7. 10 infos sur Julie Arnoult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais si, vous savez, la copine française de Yuna !

  1. Julie a rencontré Yuna à l'hôpital, elles ont fait beaucoup de séances de rééducation ensembles.

  2. Elle est tombée d'un balcon en essayant de rattraper une feuille volante. Depuis, elle a le vertige.

  3. Elle a récupéré une certaine mobilité dans ses jambes, mais les médecins pensent qu'elle aura toujours des difficultés à marcher.

  4. Elle a beaucoup aidé Yuna d'un point de vue psychologique après son accident.

  5. Julie est la première personne que Yuna a appelé après son arrivée au Japon

  6. Yuna et Julie ont beaucoup communiqué pendant les quelques mois passés aux Japon de la première.

  7. Yuna a invité Julie a de nombreuses reprises au Japon, mais celle-ci n'a finalement accepté de venir que pour le mariage de son amie. Après, elle est revenue plusieurs fois.

  8. Yuna a continué a rendre visite à Julie à chacun de ses passages en France.

  9. Julie est morte âgée de 102 ans. Avant cela, elle a déménagé au Japon après la mort de Yuna afin de pouvoir fleurir sa tombe, ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à son propre décès.

  10. La seule et unique personne du récit (en-dehors de la famille de Yuna) que Julie a réellement fréquenté, c'est le mari de Yuna.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors je dis rien, mais y'a du spoil !


	8. Les activités des élèves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Voici un petit index qui pourrait se révéler bien pratique.  
> Bonne lecture !

**Kiri**

_Neuvième année du primaire_

Classe 9-3 : Hatori Matsuri et Hyuga Hanabi (un an d'avance)

Classe 9-4 : Karakashi Moegi, Pokari Udon et Sarutobi Konohamaru

 

**Konoha**

_Deuxième année du collège_

Classe 1 : Sabaku no Gaara, Sasaki Yuna et Tsuchi Kin

Classe 3 : Endou Tenten (redoublante), Kondou Tayuya et Rock Lee(redoublant)

Classe 5 : Hozuki Suigetsu, Uchiha Sasuke et Miura Karin

Classe 7 : Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto et Yoshita Saï

Classe 8 : Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba et Hyuga Hinata

Classe 10 : Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru et Yamanaka Ino

 

_Troisième année du collège_

Classe 2 : Hyuga Neji et Obayashi Juugo

Classe 5 : Kimura Kidomaru, Nakamura Sakon et Nakamura Ukon

 

_Première année du lycée_

Classe 1 : Yuki Haku

Classe 3 : Hasekawa Zetsu, Sabaku no Kankuro et Uchiha Obito

Classe 4 : Gotou Jirobou et Sakamoto Kimimaro

 

_Deuxième année du lycée_

Classe 1 : Michi Ayame, Murakami Kakuzu et Ogawa Hidan

Classe 5 : Aoki Konan, Sabaku no Temari, Uzumaki Nagato

 

_Troisième année du lycée_

Classe 2 : Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasaki Ren et Uchiha Itachi

Classe 4 : Akasuna no Sasori et Okanuki Deidara

 

Sports :

  * équitation (Kabuto): Hinata, Hanabi, Yuna, Neji

  * danse hip-hop (Kurenaï): Sakura, Kankuro, Sasori

  * danse classique (Kurenaï): Ino, Tobi, Kakuzu

  * danse de salon (Kurenaï): Ino, Kimimaro, Sasori

  * danse moderne (Kurenaï): Tayuya, Shikamaru, Konan

  * gymnastique (Anko): Karin, Zetsu, Deidara

  * judo (Gaï): Karin, Kin, Temari, Itachi

  * karaté (Ibiki): Tenten, Kidomaru, Temari

  * kendo (Zabuza) : Haku

  * arts martiaux (Hibiki): Tenten, Kidomaru, Itachi

  * basket (Jiraya): Kin, Naruto, Kiba, Saï, Sakon

  * football (Jiraya): Naruto, Shino, Choji, Sasuke, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara

  * boxe (Gaï): Lee, Juugo, Jirobou

  * volley-ball (Baki): Gaara, Ukon, Nagato, Ren

  * natation (Anko): Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Kisame

  * randonnée (Kotetsu & Izumo) : Ayame, Haku

  * athlétisme (Kotetsu & Izumo) : Ayame




 

Arts :

  * musique (Orochimaru): Hinata=violon, Yuna=flûte traversière, Tayuya=piccolo, Gaara=piano, Neji=alto, Itachi=guitare

  * théâtre (Minato): Hinata, Kin, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke

  * atelier manuel (Iruka): Sakura, Kisame, Sasori

  * couture (Kurenaï): Ino, Karin, Kakuzu

  * club vidéo (Kakashi): Tenten, Yuna, Saï, Zetsu

  * sculpture (Bee): Naruto, Lee, Deidara

  * peinture (Zabuza): Saï, Suigetsu, Kankuro

  * cuisine (Asuma): Choji, Jirobou, Nagato, Ren, Ayame

  * écriture (Kakashi): Neji, Hidan, Temari, Konan

  * chorale (Orochimaru): Juugo, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Tobi

  * photographie (Minato) : Haku




 

Options spéciales :

  * cours de secourisme (Shizune): Sakura, Konan, Kisame

  * planche à voile (Izumo et Kotetsu): Tayuya, Sakon, Kankuro

  * surf (Izumo et Kotetsu): Kiba, Suigetsu, Ren

  * jardinage (Asuma): Shino, Choji, Jirobou, Zetsu

  * construction (Iruka): Lee, Juugo, Ukon

  * beach-volley (Baki): Gaara, Kimimaro, Nagato

  * ski (Kabuto): Sasuke, Tobi, Hidan




 


	9. 10 infos sur Toshiro Hakawa

  1. Toshiro déteste les enfants. Surtout ceux en bas-âge.

  2. Il ne proteste jamais face à un ordre du moins ouvertement, mais fait tout de même bien comprendre quand celui-ci ne lui plaît pas.

  3. Toshiro aime beaucoup le blanc, il trouve que c'est une couleur purificatrice. Comme une page blanche attendant d'être écrite.

  4. Il aime passer du temps dans les jardins du palais. Histoire de voir si le nouveau jardinier est vraiment aussi canon qu'on le dit.

  5. Étant petit, il voulait être sauveur de chat.

  6. Depuis son enfance, Toshiro s'habille de façon sobre et professionnelle.

  7. Toshiro adore jouer au base-ball, mais il ne peut pas le pratiquer autant qu'il le souhaite.

  8. Si Danzo était devenu sénateur à la place de Hiruzen. Toshiro aurait été un anbu, ou n'aurait jamais travaillé au palais sénatorial.

  9. Quand il était marié, il mentit à sa femme afin de faire croire qu'il était impuissant. Il n'a jamais avouer à ses parents que son divorce avait eu lieu pour cette raison bidon.

  10. Il rêve de pouvoir se marier avec l'homme de sa vie.




 


	10. 10 infos sur le maître nageur, le professeur de Hip-Hop et le maître de dojo

  1. Le jour où le maître nageur à appris qu'il devrait apprendre à nager à Naruto Uzumaki, il faillit poser sa démission.

  2. Malgré tout, il a brillamment rempli sa mission, Naruto nage comme un poisson.

  3. Un autre jour funeste fût sa rencontre avec Anko Mitarashi. En moins de 24 heures, elle avait complètement terrifié le pauvre homme.

  4. Le professeur de hip-hop est américain, et il porte continuel un baggy et un sweat. Rien ni personne n'arrivera jamais à la faire changer de look. Ah, il a des dreadlocks aussi.

  5. Ibiki Morino songe secrètement à lui couper les cheveux et à brûler sa gare-robe, histoire de lui apprendre la décence vestimentaire.

  6. L'américain a dragué pendant près de huit mois Kurenaï, mais comme ça ne donnait rien, il a laissé tomber.

  7. Le maître de dojo est un vieil homme au visage austère qui passe son temps à boire du thé.

  8. Chaque fois qu'un élève fait une erreur, il ne le loupe pas, et lui montre à quel point il est idiot.

  9. Pourtant, tous les élèves pratiquant un sport de combat viennent lui demander conseil quand quelque chose les tracassent.

  10. Ils n'ont jamais été, et ne seront jamais au courant de quoique ce soit. Enfin, à ce qu'il paraît, rien n'échappe à l’œil avisé du maître de dojo.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, ils ne sont pas très importants, mais c'est très drôle d'écrire sur les personnages anecdotiques.


	11. 10 infos sur Shukaku et Kurama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais si, vous savez, les deux chevaux !

  1. Shukaku et Kurama ont tous deux un fort caractère. Tout le monde pensait qu'ils risquaient de se battre s'ils s'approchaient, alors on faisait tout pour éviter les contacts.

  2. Suite à une négligence, ils se retrouvèrent au pré ensemble. Depuis, ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire.

  3. La seule et unique motivation de Kurama est la nourriture. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour une carotte.

  4. Shukaku est un barbe, un cheval du désert. Personne ne comprend pourquoi il aime l'eau à ce point.

  5. Kurama est un cheval de selle, sans race propre. C'est pourquoi personne ne comprend comment il peut être ami avec le fin et racé Shukaku.

  6. Si on posait la question à Kurama, il répondrait que les japonais sont des -censuré-, et que l'amitié n'a rien à voir avec l'apparence extérieure.

  7. Si on posait la question à Shukaku, il ne répondrait pas, il se contenterait de regarder fixement son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de sa bêtise.

  8. Si Shukaku fait tomber un cavalier, ce n'est pas par méchanceté. C'est juste parce qu'il/elle a fait une erreur. Si le cavalier se penche trop dans un virage, alors il le vire. Avec Shukaku, les cavaliers apprennent vite à ne plus faire d'erreur. À moins qu'ils ne veuillent continuer à manger du sable.

  9. Kurama adore Hinata, qui le lui rend bien. C'est la seule et unique cavalière avec qui il ne fait pas l'imbécile.

  10. Shukaku déteste rester seul dans l'écurie. Une fois, il a défoncé sa porte juste pour rejoindre les chevaux qui étaient en cours. Il a indirectement provoqué deux chutes, et sa fuite avec Kurama dans les bois. C'est Hachibi, le chien de garde de l'écurie qui a ramené les fugueurs.




 


	12. 10 infos sur Kyubi

  1. Ce surnom a été donné à Kushina quand elle avait douze ans après qu'elle ait gagné les championnats du Japon de karaté dans sa catégorie.

  2. Kushina n'a jamais compris d'où venait ce surnom. Elle était déjà surnommée Habanero à cause de ses cheveux et de son mauvais caractère. Alors non, elle ne voyait pas du tout d'où venait ce surnom.

  3. Lors de la finale, les cheveux de Kushina se sont détachés. Et elle a soudainement ressemblé à un démoniaque renard à neuf queue.

  4. Le responsable de ce surnom ne s'est jamais manifesté, et ne le fera jamais, il a bien trop peur de Kyubi.

  5. Kushina ne se rend pas compte de la différence entre Habanero et Kyubi. Ses interlocuteurs si.

  6. Après avoir appris ce surnom, Kushina s'est fait tatoué un renard à neufs queue dans le dos. Cela lui a valu pas mal d'ennuis avec la police qui la prenait pour une yakuza, mais le résultat en jette un max.

  7. Lors de la naissance de Naruto, Minato s'est retrouvé face à Kyubi. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la péridurale soit accordée à Kushina. (Il ne le dit à personne, mais Minato est très heureux que la naissance des jumeaux ait été entièrement artificielle, il n'aurait pas survécu une deuxième fois à Kyubi).

  8. Kushina ne l'a jamais avoué à personne, mais Kyubi lui a sauvé la vie en faisant fuir de terreur des membres de la racine.

  9. Tsunade est sûre et certaine que Kyubi n'est pas une deuxième personnalité de Kushina. Elle pense qu'il s'agit juste du caractère entier de la rousse. Pour elle, Kushina n'a pas de maladie mentale.

  10. Tsunade a raison, Kushina n'a pas de deuxième personnalité. Kyubi est juste, Kyubi.




 


	13. 10 infos sur Kurama (le renard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà une petite vignette sur le nouvel animal de compagnie de Naruto !  
> En espérant qu'il ne finisse pas comme Namazu...

  1. Kurama n'aime pas du tout Tsume. Parce qu'elle lui fait des piqûres, et parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il va la voir, il lui arrive des bricoles.

  2. Kurama se souvient assez peu de sa vie avant le massacre de sa famille.

  3. Il aime beaucoup la viande de poulet. Mais il n'a pour le moment jamais encore ramené de poule morte à sa nouvelle famille.

  4. Naruto a dormi avec Kurama pendant quelques mois. Du coup, Kurama ne veut plus dormir dehors.

  5. Kurama a été blessé au niveau de la tête lors de sa capture. S'il était lâché dehors, il ne survivrai pas bien longtemps.

  6. Kurama ne cherche pas de petite renarde. Mais, peut être un jour, Uzumaki se retrouveront avec deux renards à charge. Puis, pleins d'autres.

  7. Environ trois ans après avoir été adopté par les Uzumaki, Kurama a commencé à se balader tout seul.

  8. Il a rencontré quelques chiens ; les pauvres ont du être emmenés chez le vétérinaire.

  9. Il a aussi rencontré son homonyme équin. Depuis, il va régulièrement aux écuries.

  10. Kurama est mort dans son sommeil à l'âge très avancé, pour un renard, de quinze ans.




 


	14. 10 infos sur Namazu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà Namazu, l'infortuné poisson rouge de Naruto.

  1. Namazu, est un personnage de la mythologie japonaise. Enfin, c'est un poisson-chat géant qui provoque des séismes en agitant la queue.

  2. Naruto trouvait que c'était un nom parfaitement adapté pour un poisson rouge.

  3. Namazu était un banal poisson rouge, gagné par Kushina lors d'une fête foraine.

  4. Elle l'offrit à Naruto pour essayer de le responsabiliser un peu. Ce fut un cuisant échec. Et une désastreuse aventure pour Namazu.

  5. Même pour ce type de poisson, son existence fut fort courte.

  6. La faute à Naruto. Il trouvait que la nourriture pour poisson était fade. Du coup, il a essayé de donner d'autres choses à manger à Namazu.

  7. Il a d'abord essayé avec des fleurs, de l'herbe et des feuilles. Puis, il a commencé à mélanger des épices à l'eau du bocal. Le combo sel-poivre-curcuma-gingembre-thé-sucre-soja a été fatal au pauvre poisson.

  8. Naruto a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps lors de la mort de Namazu. Il se sentait si coupable que personne ne l'a grondé.

  9. Pendant la première année après la mort de Namazu, il a fleuri sa tombe tous les ans.

  10. Des années après, en rendant visite à ses parents ; Naruto a éclaté de rire en regardant l'emplacement de la tombe de Namazu. De l'herbe à chat y avait poussé.




 


	15. 10 infos sur Chisame Murakami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aujourd'hui, nous faisons connaissance avec la mère de Kakuzu, et dans le chapitre suivant, avec son père !

  1. Elle déteste la date du nouvel an. Ses parents sont morts ce jour-là.

  2. Le plus grand défaut de Chisame Murakami est sans doute sa capacité à ne jamais rien oublier. Même le plus petit des détails.

  3. Chisame aime beaucoup le gris perle, elle trouve que c'est une couleur très élégante.

  4. Elle aime passer du temps à entretenir son jardin et à y méditer.

  5. Quand elle était petite, elle voulait devenir une princesse. Aujourd'hui, elle règne en maîtresse absolue sur l'import-export japonais.

  6. Elle a porté jusqu'à son entrée dans le monde du travail des tenues de style Hime Lolita. C'est durant cette période qu'elle a appris à coudre. Si depuis, ses vieux costumes sont rangés, elle continue à coudre.

  7. Elle aime jouer au golf, surtout si cela lui permet d'obtenir des contrats.

  8. Si Kakuzu avait été un professeur, Chisame aurait été une vieille veuve très rusée qui aurait mis l'académie en faillite.

  9. Au tout début de son mariage, quand son mari rentrait de mission, elle allait prier au temple afin qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible.

  10. Chisame n'a aucun rêve, elle l'a déjà réalisé. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer à réaliser pleins de projets. Un rêve, ça s'entretient.




 


	16. 10 infos sur Katsu Murakami

  1. Katsu Murakami n'a pas peur de mourir. Il n'a pas peur de grand chose. Et quand il a peur, il le cache très bien.

  2. Il la fâcheuse manie de croire que le nom donné aux personnes a une forte influence sur leur personnalité. C'est pourquoi il s'est longuement disputé avec Chisame sur le prénom de leur enfant. Lui voulait l'appeler Osamu (« Loi durable »). Il a perdu. Mais, Kakuzu ? C'est japonais ça ?

  3. Katsu ne porte jamais de couleur vive. Il trouve que ça amoindrit son capital musculaire.

  4. Tous les ans, le jour de l'anniversaire de Chisame, il lui offre un bouquet de Lys. Une par année ensemble.

  5. Quand il était jeune, Katsu souhaitait devenir samouraï. Il a été très déçu d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'ordre de samouraï. Du coup, il a décidé de devenir un membre du Shinsengumi.

  6. Toujours quand il était jeune, et se croyait à l'époque Edo, il s'est mis à s'habiller comme … à l'époque Edo. Il garde toujours au fond de son placard son vieux costume de membre du Shinsengumi.

  7. Il passe deux heures par jour à s'entraîner. Il est tellement musclé que Chisame s'amuse souvent à s'asseoir sur son dos quand il fait des pompes.

  8. Si Kakuzu avait été professeur, Katsu serait mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, et Kakuzu et Chisame lui auraient construit un autel grandiose.

  9. Quand Kakuzu était à l'école primaire à Uzushio, il se rendait avec quelque amis à l'école. Katsu l'a suivit sur tout le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'école. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à son fils chéri.

  10. Katsu n'a pas de rêve, pas vraiment. Enfin, c'est plutôt que ses rêves d'enfants sont totalement irréalisable.




 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imaginez, un homme très baraqué, courir de buisson en buisson pour surveiller son petit garçon !  
> Et la semaine prochaine, ce sera au tour de la mère d'Hidan


	17. 10 infos sur Maki Ogawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici l'adorable maman d'Hidan !  
> On se retrouve pour son papa la semaine prochaine !

  1. Avant son mariage, elle avait peur des araignées. Maintenant, sa plus grande peur est de tomber à nouveau amoureuse d'un psychopathe.

  2. Depuis son divorce, elle est particulièrement paranoïaque avec les hommes. Au point qu'elle colle une frousse bleue aux nouvelles recrues.

  3. Elle a horreur du blanc. Elle trouve que c'est une couleur très salissante.

  4. Petite, elle se gavait de crème de lait, puis, on lui a diagnostiqué une intolérance au lactose suite à un choc anaphylactique.

  5. Enfant, elle voulait devenir laitière. Adolescente, elle voulait être restauratrice. Personne n'a jamais compris comment elle a finie dans l'armée.

  6. Adolescente, c'était une vraie military lolita. C'est finalement le fait de porter tout le temps un uniforme qui lui a donné envie de rentrer dans l'armée.

  7. Elle adore faire du shopping et coudre (vieux reste de lolita). Elle adore coudre en compagnie de Chisame Murakami.

  8. Si Hidan avait été orphelin, elle serait morte au combat.

  9. Quand elle était jeune recrue dans l'armée, elle se vengeait du bizutage des plus âgés en leur cousant des froufrous sur leur uniforme. Personne ne l'a jamais coincée.

  10. Elle rêve d'avoir une petite fille à qui elle enseignera les codes des lolitas. Mais, pour ça, il faut déjà qu'elle se retrouve un homme.




 


	18. 10 infos sur Gin Sato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le papa d'Hidan, un bon gros gentil nounours, hu hu hu...

  1. Gin Sato n'a peur de rien.

  2. Gin Sato est un dangereux psychopathe qui aime couper ses victimes en petit morceaux.

  3. Gin Sato aime le rouge, parce que c'est la couleur du sang.

  4. Les cadavres de ses victimes ont servis d'engrais à aux arbres de la forêt d'Uzushio.

  5. Étant petit, il tuait les insectes. Puis, il s'est mis à tuer des animaux. Bizarrement, il ne s'est attaqué aux humains qu'à la naissance de son fils.

  6. Il a un jour essayé de se faire un manteau de cuir avec la peau de ses victimes. Mais, sans formation de tanneur, cette idée est restée lettre morte.

  7. Ce qu'il aime le plus, c'est se rouler dans le sang de ses victimes.

  8. Si Hidan n'avait eu que lui comme parent le pauvre garçon aurait été un grand atout auprès de Danzo. Et un dangereux psychopathe (comme son papa).

  9. Gin Sato n'a jamais expliqué pourquoi il a épargné sa femme et son fils. Il ne se l'ait jamais expliqué à lui-même.

  10. Il rêve de pouvoir offrir des vies à Jashin-sama jusqu'à la fin des temps.




 


	19. 10 infos sur ce vieux crabe de Hyuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans la catégorie troll, veuillez accueillir ce 10 infos !  
> Si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, il est apparu au nouvel an des Uchiha.

  1. Ce vieux crabe de Hyuga semble être là depuis des années. C'est vrai et faux à la fois. En réalité, c'est juste que dans chaque conseil des anciens des Hyuga, il y en a toujours un qui est aussi casse-pied qu'un crabe.

  2. D'ailleurs, dans chaque clan possédant un conseil des anciens, il y a un vieux crabe. Ou un mollusque marin.

  3. Un crabe pour les Hyuga ; une huître pour les Uchiha ; une moule pour les Sarutobi... Il y a de quoi faire un beau plateau de fruits de mer avec les conseils des anciens.

  4. La principale caractéristique de ces vieux, c'est d'être casse-pieds.

  5. Sinon, on n'a pas l'impression qu'ils servent à grand chose.

  6. S'ils n'existaient pas, la vie serait plus simple.

  7. Mais y'aurait quand même quelqu'un pour nous emmerder.

  8. Après, faut reconnaître que sur tout un conseil, y'a pas plus de un ou deux crabe.

  9. Mais le pire ce sont ceux qui font les bulots ; impossible de discuter avec eux, ils sont sourds comme des pots.

  10. Bref, les anciens sont sympathiques, ils nous donnent plein de bon conseil. Mais, faîtes attention quand vous leur serrez la pince.




 


	20. L'écriture de l'Académie des Magnolias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre délire et assez empli de choses qui ne sont vraies que pour moi.  
> Bonne lecture !

Phase 1 : l'apparition

 

Non, les auteurs n'invoquent pas un fantôme pour avoir des idées. Une idée, ça arrive, comme ça, n'importe où, parfois même dans les rêves. Par exemple, l'idée des _Radeaux dans la tempête_ m'est venue d'un rêve. Cette idée, elle n'est pas forcément définitive. Mais si elle m'inspire, je la note, et je la laisse un peu à reposer pour la retrouver plus tard. Après, une idée qui paraît géniale, peut soudain ennuyer après la...

 

Phase 2 : la mijotation

 

...Oui, ça va se transformer en recette de cuisine. Mais c'est le terme le plus proche de la réalité que j'ai trouvé. Donc, cette idée, je la laisse mijoter dans un coin de ma tête, j'y pense avant de me coucher, j'essaye d'imaginer des actions quand j'écoute de la musique (ne faîte pas ça, j'ai des bleus qui témoigne de la dangerosité de faire cela)... Bref, cette idée (et quelques autres, parce que je n'ai jamais un seul scénario en cours de préparation) tourne dans ma tête. Si un élément m'inspire, je le note avec les premiers mots que j'ai griffonnés lors de la phase 1. Attention, la phase 2 dure au moins six mois, sinon, ça donne n'importe quoi (cf chapitre 2 de la première version de _L'académie des magnolias_ ). Après, la phase la plus importante vient.

 

Phase 3 : le fil directeur

 

Une fois que j'ai effectué les deux premières phases, je prend un papier, un crayon, mon cahier de scénario (ce que je sauverai avant mon pc en cas d'incendie), et je me pose. J'écris « Histoire » en haut d'une nouvelle page. Je l'entoure d'un cercle, et ensuite, je fais des petites flèches pour indiquer ce qu'il va se passer, pas nécessairement dans le bon ordre (ça vient à la phase 5), tout doit être écris, c'est essentiel pour la suite. Surtout, j'indique d'où je part, et où j'arrive. Le comment aussi, mais de façon succincte, sinon, ça ne passera pas. En effet, cette phase ne fait pas plus d'une dizaine de ligne. Il faut aussi indiquer quels seront les personnages principaux.

Après, j'ai deux variante à cette phase. Ça dépend surtout de la nature de l'histoire. Si c'est un UA, ou que mon histoire ne suit pas celle de l’œuvre originale, je fais comme dit précédemment. Par contre, s'il s'agit d'une histoire avec un support très important sur l’œuvre originale ( _Fille du Shield_ sera ainsi), je note moins de chose, mais surtout les événements hors trame qui doivent se produire.

 

Phase 4 : la personnalisation

 

Parce que j'emprunte des personnages. Il faut que je me les approprient. En commençant par ceux que je vais le plus utiliser (torturer). En en descendant par ordre d'intérêt. Par exemple, pour _L'académie des magnolias_ , le premier personnage que j'ai défini, c'est Yuna, ensuite Danzo, Arame (c'est la grand-mère de Yuna), Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara. Ensuite, les filles de l'anti fan-club, Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Kurenaï, Asuma. Et enfin, tous les autres. Après, le rôle des personnages peut évoluer. ATTENTION SPOIL ! Dans la deuxième partie de _L'académie des magnolias_ , l'akatsuki va être moins présente, et les jinjuriki vont entrer en scène. Le plus important, c'est de maîtriser ses personnages du début, jusqu'à la fin.

La personnalisation passe aussi par le point de vue. Toute l'histoire va-t-elle se dérouler sous les yeux d'un unique personnage ? Avec un narrateur omniscient ? Avec un point de vue externe-interne (pas de première personne dans le récit mais pensées du personnage connues) ? Dans _L'académie des magnolias_ , c'est un peu un mélange entre l'omniscient et l'externe-interne. Avec, une ou deux fois, de l'interne réel (la dernière phrase en italique du chapitre du nouvel an de Hinata, par exemple).

Dernière chose, si l'histoire se déroule dans un UA, il faut décrire avec, avec le plus de détails possibles cet univers. Par exemple, pour _L'académie des magnolias_ , j'ai un plan du campus, j'ai fait les groupes de chambrées, j'ai un document où sont listées toutes les activités des élèves, les professeurs référents de chaque activité (avec une courte description).

 

Phase 5 : la scénarisation

 

Vous l'attendiez beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, chez moi, ce n'est que la cinquième étape de la création d'une histoire. Une fois que tout le reste est fait, je reprend mon cahier de scénario, et sous le fil directeur, je commence à détailler l'histoire, chapitre par chapitre. Il y a plusieurs choses à faire pour qu'un chapitre soit considéré comme scénarisé (chez moi, du moins).

  1. Déterminer le titre, qui indique concrètement ou de manière détournée ce qu'il va se passer. Par exemple, chapitre 15, _À la vie, à la mort !_ , cela signifie « pour toujours ». Maintenant, à vous de voir à quoi cela correspond dans le chapitre, ou, est-ce vraiment pour toujours ?

  2. Déterminer les trois, quatre, voir cinq (maximum) actions principales qui se passent dans le chapitre. Elles doivent tenir en une ligne, deux maximum.

  3. Déterminer la Time Line, parce que, faut tout de même savoir quand se passe quoi. Moi, je l'écris dans la marge (vrai cahier, donc marge).




Et voilà, un chapitre de scénarisé.

 

Phase 6 : la maturation

 

Ce n'est pas parce que le scénario est écrit qu'il faut se précipiter et écrire l'histoire. Moi, j'attends un peu, je relis, je réfléchis. Parce qu'une idée peu soudain surgir et permettre d'améliorer l'histoire. Donc, il faut attendre un peu. Mais, cette étape peut être sautée. Par exemple, j'ai changé un événement majeur dans les derniers chapitres de _L'académie des magnolias_ parce que j'ai trouvé une idée qui pète la classe, mais après avoir fini l'écriture de tout le scénario et avoir commencé à publier.

 

Phase 7 : l'écriture

 

Je ne vais pas vous mentir, c'est le plus important. C'est le moment où tout se décide. Tout le reste est près, il n'y a plus qu'à voir si votre plume est à la hauteur de vos idées. Je dois avouer que mes chapitres ne s'écrivent pas toujours de la même façon. Des fois c'est petits bouts par petits bouts. Ou d'autre fois, le pire, écriture d'un bloc, puis paf, ça s'arrête, et ça reprend, puis ça s'arrête...

 

Phase 8 : Le retour des lecteurs

 

On ne va pas se mentir. Tout auteur souhaite savoir ce que ses lecteurs ont pensé de son bébé. Moi, à chaque fois que j'ai un commentaire, je saute au plafond. Si elle est positive, alors là, c'est sur la lune que je suis ! Les critiques négatives sont intéressantes aussi, mais seulement lorsqu'elles sont constructives. Parce que un bête « C'est nul », ça n'avance à rien.

 

 

 

La réalité du scénario de _L'académie des magnolias_  :

Je l'avoue pleinement, j'ai commencé à appliquer ces conseils bien après avoir commencé à écrire _L'académie des magnolias_. Oui, les premiers chapitres ne suivaient aucun scénario, c'est pourquoi ils ont été pour la plupart réécris. Cette fic est née sur le bord en carton orange d'un bloc de feuilles. Mais, j'aime beaucoup la façon dont elle s'est modifiée, et améliorée.

Voici comment j'écris un chapitre :

  1. Je lis le scénario que j'ai écris pour ce chapitre

  2. Je choisis le personnage qui va exposer son point de vue pour l'un des paragraphe du chapitre. C'est souvent celui dont on voit le prénom en premier.

  3. J'écris le paragraphe.

  4. Je fais de même pour le reste du chapitre

  5. Je relis

  6. Je publie




 

Bon, exemple concret : Chapitre 17 : La vie est un miracle (= la naissance des jumeaux comble les Uzumaki de bonheur)

  1. J'avais pas le scénario près de moi, juste une vague idée de ce qu'il se passait dans le chapitre

  2. Oh, il faudrait que je fasse avancer la romance entre Kurenaï et Asuma, allez, je vais les faire discuter, tourmenter un peu Asuma, et faire s'interrompre leur conversation. Faut aussi que Naruto débarque à un moment pour annoncer la naissance (pyjama ou pas pyjama?).

  3. Voilà, une petite note sombre pour embrayer sur la tragédie de la journée

  4. Paragraphe 2 : Départ de Kin et Tayuya ?... Aller, c'est Kin qui va causer. Alors, Yuna doit annoncer le béguin de Naruto, check, Kin et Tayuya doivent filer, check, Hinata doit avoir le cœur brisé, check.

Paragraphe 3 : bagarre entre Tenten et Sakura, check, Sakura qui grandit, c'est pas mal, aller, je le case

Paragraphe 4 : moment avec un Naruto tout chibi et les jumeaux, check, Jiraya qui fait une gaffe, check

  5. Oups, encore une faute. Et ça, c'est une faute ou pas ? Je sais plus.....

  6. Dès demain ! (sauf si j'ai la flemme)




 

Scénario écrit sur le cahier :

Time Line : début mars

→ Kushina donne naissance à de faux jumeaux : Kokoro (cœur pur) et Shin (vérité).

→ Sakura humilie Lee, bagarre entre elle et Tenten.

→ Kin et Tayuya quittent le club

Élément retiré :

→ Les clubs se réjouissent de la réussite du festival => pour faire de la place à la romance entre Kurenaï et Asuma.

 

Oui, c'est assez concis, je le reconnais.

 


	21. 10 infos sur le clan Hyuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon OK, ce chapitre contient pas mal de spoils, mais comme personne ne lit...

  1. La famille Hyuga est extrêmement ancienne. Ses racines remontent au Japon médiéval.

  2. La plupart des membres de cette famille sont imbus d'eux-même et méprisent les étrangers et ceux qui bafouent l'honneur. C'est aussi une famille très triste.

  3. Lors de leur naissance, Hiashi et Hizashi ont subis la vieille superstition concernant les jumeaux. Fort heureusement, on ne tuait plus le plus petit des jumeaux.

  4. Dans l'académie des magnolias il y a quatre Hyuga. Les cousin Neji, Hinata et Hanabi. Et Ao, jamais accepté par la famille du fait des origines Vietnamiennes de sa mère.

  5. Neji a perdu ses deux parents très jeunes. Hinata et Hanabi ont perdu leur mère peu après le neuvième anniversaire de l'aînée. Ao a perdu sa mère très jeune et son père peu après sa majorité.

  6. Hiashi a toujours pensé que sa fille aînée finirait par vivre au crochet de la famille. C'est seulement après ses années de lycée qu'il a commencé à être fier d'elle. Et plus les années passent, plus il l'est.

  7. Ao n'a jamais fait réellement parti de la famille Hyuga, et il n'en fera jamais réellement parti. Mais, quand il voit son fils adoptif, Meï, Chojuro et leurs enfants, il se dit que ce n'est pas si grave.

  8. Pendant des années ; Lee le métisse américain n'a pas été le bienvenue chez les Hyuga. Puis, il a gagné un tournoi de boxe. Et plus personne n'a plus rien dit. Tenten n'était pas particulièrement la bienvenue non plus, mais, comme elle maîtrisait sans problème Neji sur le tatami, personne n'a jamais rien dit.

  9. Hiashi est un peu triste qu’aucun de ses petits-enfants ne porte le nom de Hyuga. Mais, il l'est moins depuis que la fille d'Hanabi l'a accolé à son nom de naissance. Et puis, le fils de Neji porte le nom de Hyuga.

  10. Hiashi ne l'avouera jamais, mais voir tous ces enfants rire et courir dans l'ancestral demeure des Hyuga lui met du baume au cœur. Et puis, ça fera les pieds au vieux crabe du conseil toute cette bonne humeur.




 


	22. Délirium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je l'avoue, je confesse, ceci est un mix de différents trucs que j'ai trouvé en traînant sur internet, et que j'ai trouvé marrant d'écrire.  
> J'ai l'orgueil de penser que ça peut vous faire rire ^^  
> Oh, et pis, y'a un peu de foreshadowing, et de spoil !

1) Sasaki Yuna

2) Sasaki Ren

3) Uzumaki Naruto

4) Sabaku No Gaara

5) Uchiha Sasuke

6) Tayuya

7) Hinata Hyuga

8) Orochimaru

9) Danzo

10) Deidara

11) Itachi Uchiha

12) Kiba Inuzuka

 

_As-tu déjà lu une fic 6/11 ? Le souhaites-tu ?_  
Tayuya et Itachi  
Alors, je n'ai jamais lu de fic où ils étaient en couple ; mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça pourrait donner.

 

_Comment se passerait un rendez-vous amoureux de 8 et d'un viking ?_  
Orochimaru et un viking...  
Ils iraient vider des verres dans une tavernes ; et une fois son ami bien soûl, Orochimaru le mettrait en éprouvettes.

 

_Penses-tu que 4 est consommable ? A quel point ?_  
Gaara  
Consommable... Les cannibales dans la salle sont priés de venir me rejoindre.

 

_2 serait-il (elle) plutôt batman ou le joker ?_  
Ren  
Très honnêtement, il est trop gentil pour être l'un de ces deux-là. Mais, je pense, que les cheveux vert lui irait pas mal !

 

_Que se passerait-il si 12 mettait 8 enceint(e) ?_  
Kiba mettant Orochimaru en cloque  
Ça prouverait qu'Orochimaru a porté ses études du genre humains vraiment, vraiment très loin.

 

_4 ferait-il (elle) un gangster convenable ?_  
Gaara  
Très honnêtement, je pense que oui. Il a tout pour être un bad guy charismatique et dirigeant d'autres malfrats !

 

_Te souviens-tu d'une ou plusieurs fics concernant 9 ?_  
Danzo  
… Nan, la seule je connaisse c'est la mienne. Mais, bon, doit y'en avoir d'autres.

 

_Et si 10 était fou ?_  
Deidara

S'il l'était, l'académie ne serait plus qu'à tas de cendre. Et il chercherait à trouver les codes de lancement des missiles.

 

_2 et 6 feraient-ils un bon couple ?_  
Ren et Tayuya  
Non car : Tayuya a le même âge que Yuna ; elle fait de la musique, comme Yuna, Ren n'est pas un lolicon, et même si Tayuya était plus âgée, elle n'est vraiment pas son genre. Mais vraiment pas du tout.

 

_7 ferait-il (elle) un bon infirmier ?_

Hinata

Oui, absolument, je pense qu'elle serait très douée !

 

_5/9 ou 5/10? Pourquoi ?_  
Sasuke/Danzo ou Sasuke/Deidara  
Plutôt le deuxième ; sans être une grande fan de yaoi ; je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de sympa à faire sur ces deux-là.

 

_Et si 12 et 6 avaient 25 enfants ?_  
Kiba et Tayuya

Euh, bon courage Tayuya ?

 

_Que se passerait-il si 7 surprenait 2 et 12 en train de coucher ?_  
Si Hinata surprenait Ren et Kiba en pleine partie de jambe en l'air  
On aurait droit à un superbe évanouissement de notre timide préférée.

 

_Et si 1 trouvait 3 nu ?_  
Yuna et Naruto

« Yuna ouvrit brusquement la porte. Pour se retrouver face à une paire de fesse. Très jolie, soit dît en passant. Naruto se retourna. Yuna baissa les yeux, les releva aussi sec, et tourna brusquement les talons en hurlant : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

 

_Trouve un résumé d'une 3/10._  
Naruto/Deidara  
Il était une fois deux blonds à l'impulsivité forte. L'un était un patient artiste, l'autre un renard surpuissant. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. (Sur ce couple ci aussi y' quelque chose de sympa à faire)

 

_11 ferait-il (elle) une ballerine convenable ?_

Itachi

… … … Oui

 

_Du 1/8 est-il mignon/chou ?_  
Yuna/Orochimaru  
… Je pense que vous êtes capable de deviner ma pensée tous seuls.

 

_Et si 3 voyait 4 en femme, que penserait-il ?_

Naruto et Gaara

Naruto n'en aurait strictement rien à carrer. Mais, d'après quelques fanart que j'ai vu, Gaara serait plutôt pas mal en femme.

 

_Suggère un titre de fic sur 7/12_  
Hinata et Kiba  
La princesse et le loup-garou

 

_Enfermés dans un placard, que feraient 7 ?_

Hinata

Dans l’œuvre originale, le placard mourrai de façon prématuré et violente. Chez moi, Hinata téléphonerait à Neji qui viendrait la délivrer. En cassant le placard au passage... Il fait vraiment pas bon d'être un placard dans quelqu'univers que ce soit.

 

_Est-ce que quelqu'un lit une fic où 7 est violent(e) ?_  
Hinata  
Oui, moi, une fic très bien appelée l'art de la guerre. Sinon, je vois pas.

 

_Quel animal représente le mieux 5 ?_

Sasuke

Je pense qu'il s'agit du moustique, petit, irrattrapable, blessant, et parfaitement insupportable ! Et quand on arrive à l'écraser, le triomphe est d'autant plus jouissif.

 

_Est-ce que quelqu'un lit du 3 hétéro ?_  
Naruto  
Bah, tout le monde, en lisant l’œuvre originale.

 

_Est-ce que quelqu'un dessine 11 ?_  
Itachi  
Vu le nombre de fanart où il est présent, j'ai l'impression que la réponse est non.

 

_Quelqu'un écrirait-il du 2/4/5 ?_  
Ren/Gaara/Sasuke  
Non, Ren c'est mon OC à moi, et pas sûr que ça marche bien. Mais l'un des trois n'aurait rien contre.

 

_Que pourrait crier 10 au moment de l'orgasme ?_  
Deidara  
… Boum ?

 

_Si tu écrivais une songfic sur 8, quelle chanson choisirais-tu ?_  
Orochimaru  
Monster de Lady Gaga, sans hésiter.

 

_Si tu écrivais une 1/6/12 fic, quels serait le rating et les genres ?_  
Yuna/Tayuya/Kiba  
Rating : +18 ; titre : Le petit monde des courtisanes ; Thèmes : violence, drame. Si j'avais pas un petit cœur d'artichaut sensible, j’adorerai écrire une fic sur l'univers des courtisanes et autres prostituées dans Naruto.

 

_S'ils étaient en couple, comment se passerait le premier baisé de 2 et 10 ?_  
Ren sur Deidara  
« Ren se retourna. Et pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, regarda Deidara dans les yeux. Hypnotisé par ces pupilles chocolats, le blond resta figé. Ren s'approcha, jusqu'au point de non retour.  
\- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai Deidara ?  
Férocement, Ren attrapa le visage du blond, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. »  
Que les yaoistes sortent de la salle, elle a été nettoyée y'a deux heures, on ne veut pas la salir avec des hectolitres de bave.

 

_Quand as-tu lu une fic sur 5 pour la dernière fois ?_  
Sasuke  
Euh, je sais plus.

 

_Quelle est la perversion la plus secrète de 6 ?_  
Tayuya  
Elle passe ses vacances à lire des rapports de police sur des crimes, dans ma fic... Dans l’œuvre originale... Torturer des prisonniers ?

 

_Est-ce que 11 coucherait avec 9 ? Saoul ou sobre ?_  
Itachi coucherait-il avec Danzo, bourré ou non ?  
Danzo a d'autres chose à faire que d'être accusé d'éphèbophilie. Et puis, faut le dire, la vie sexuelle de Danzo est déjà suffisamment triste. Pas la peine de le faire coucher avec quelqu'un qui aurait l'âge d'être son petit-fils.

 

_1 et 9 sont heureux ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que 9 parte subitement avec 4. 1, le cœur brisé, passe une nuit passionnée avec 11 et vit une brève et malheureuse relation avec 12, puis suit le sage conseil de 5 et trouve le grand amour avec 3. Quel serait le titre de cette fic ?_  
Yuna et Danzo son heureux ensembles. Jusqu'à ce que Danzo parte subitement avec Gaara. Yuna, le cœur brisé, passe une nuit passionnée avec Itachi et vit une brève et malheureuse relation avec Kiba. Puis, suit le sage conseil de Sasuke et trouve le grand amour avec Naruto.  
Le titre de cette fic serait : « L'académie des magnolias sous ecstasy » ou « L'histoire du pédophile bisexuel » (Danzo, qui, dans ce scénario, se fait Yuna et Gaara ; qui ont plus que l'âge d'être ses petits enfants).

 

_Que penserais-tu si le couple 7/8 existait réellement ?_  
Hinata et Orochimaru  
… Je penserai que la pédophilie est devenue une mode. Et j'irais vomir tripes, boyaux et viscères.

  
  


 


	23. 10 infos sur le clan Sarutobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... SPOIL MAJEUR !!!!!  
> Et pas qu'un peu, ça spoil grave les trames romantiques, mais j'avoue avoir la flemme de mutiler ce petit bout de chou.

  1. Biwako et Hiruzen ont eu trois enfants. L'aîné est Zenji, le père de Konohamaru, le cadet est Asuma, et la benjamine était Byakuren

  2. Zenji a fait beaucoup de bêtises étant jeune. Il s'est calmé quand sa petite-amie, Chiyami est tombée enceinte. Malgré son jeune âge (il avait 20 ans), il a été un bon père.

  3. Asuma a toujours eu l'impression d'être l'enfant de trop, la non-fille que ses parents voulaient. Ce n'est qu'à la naissance de sa fille qu'il a compris que ses parents l'aimaient vraiment.

  4. Byakuren était une petite fille très joyeuse, et un brin espiègle. Elle est morte l'année de ses douze ans d'une infection pulmonaire.

  5. Hiruzen faillit ne jamais se remettre de la mort de sa fille. Ce fut Danzo qui le sauva. Juste en lui envoyant une lettre de condoléances.

  6. Zenji et Chiyami ne se sont jamais mariés. Ils aimaient bien l'aura de mystère, de débauche et de révolte que leur donnait ce statut de couple avec enfant, non liés par les liens du mariage.

  7. Asuma voulait appeler sa fille Byakuren, mais Kurenaï a préféré Miraï (futur), un nom plein de promesse et moins rempli de douleur.

  8. Konohamaru est passé outre tout cela pour nommer sa fille comme sa défunte tante qu'il n'a jamais connu. En réalité, Byakuren tint Konohamaru dans ses bras peu avant de décéder.

  9. Biwako est morte en tenant dans ses bras son arrière petite-fille.

  10. Bien des années après cela, Byakuren Hyuga-Sarutobi deviendrait première ministre du Japon.




 


	24. 10 infos sur Takeo Uzumaki

  1. Takeo déteste son incapacité à faire la cuisine. Il n'arrive même pas à faire cuire des pâtes. Sa femme a fini par le chasser de la cuisine afin de leur éviter une intoxication alimentaire.

  2. Il a le même caractère épouvantable que sa sœur. Mais seulement les nuits de pleine lune, et pour quelques trucs. Sinon, il est plutôt facile à vivre.

  3. Il adore le rouge. Au point de manger sa viande rouge bleue.

  4. Takeo adore jardiner. Mais il pique une crise à chaque fois que quelqu'un marche dans le gravier de son sacro-saint jardin japonais.

  5. Quand il était petit, Takeo voulait être champion de karaté. Puis, il a affronté sa petite sœur. Aujourd'hui, il est kiné.

  6. Après avoir obtenu son diplôme de fin d'étude, Takeo s'est rasé le crâne. Le résultât en jetait un max. Mais après que Kushina ait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant qu'il avait un cancer, il a laissé tomber.

  7. Takeo adore le karaté. Mais il refuse de combattre sa sœur. Même après cinq grossesses et la quarantaine bien installée qu'elle a, Kushina reste redoutable.

  8. Si Takeo était mort avant le début de l'histoire, Kushina et Minato auraient adoptés Nagato, Konan, Yahiko et Karin. Et les jumeaux ne seraient jamais nés.

  9. Pendant tout le temps que Yahiko et Konan ont passé chez eux en famille d'accueil, Takeo a eu l'impression de voir sa fratrie. Mais il ne l'a jamais dit à Kushina.

  10. Son plus grand rêve, c'est retrouver la trace de son petit frère disparu. Même plus qu'un rêve, c'était une obsession.




 


	25. 10 infos sur Takara Uzumaki

1) Takara déteste par-dessus tout que l'on touche à ses kimonos. Ils renferment plein de souvenirs et sont surtout très coûteux.  
2) Son plus gros défaut est sans nul doute sa capacité à déclarer des choses obscènes dans la plus grande indifférence. Enfin, c'est surtout qu'elle fasse ça devant tout type de public. Y compris des enfants.  
3) Sa couleur préféré est le pêche. Elle trouve que cette couleur rend tous ceux qui la porte éminemment chic.  
4) Son arbre préféré est le pêcher. Quand elle a une obsession, Takara ne la lâche pas.  
5) Étant enfant, Takara avait été très impressionnée par les geisha de Kyoto. À 15 ans, elle est entrée dans un okiya. Elle n'a quitté sa vie de geisha que pour se marier.  
6) Pendant ses années de geisha, elle a essayé d'incorporer des motifs et accessoires occidentaux à ses tenues. Cette idée n'a pas fait long feu.  
7) Même si elle n'est plus geisha. Elle apprécie encore jouer du koto, chanter et danser avec grâce. Ce n'est pas son mari qui va s'en plaindre.  
8) Si Takara était restée geisha après son mariage, Nagato aurait été un être particulièrement névrosé.  
9) Après son départ de l'okiya. Takara ne cessait de s'habiller et de se maquiller comme avant. Le monde extérieur la terrifiait.  
10) Le plus grand rêve de Takara était de devenir geisha. Maintenant, après avoir expérimenté les jobs de mère et épouse au foyer, étudiante en littérature, caissière, bibliothécaire, et assistante mangaka ; elle aimerait publier son propre manga.


	26. Les activités des élèves, partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit récapitulatif d'où en sont les élèves après le retour de Yuna (chapitre 25)

**Konoha**

 

_Deuxième année du collège_

Classe 9-3 : Hatori Matsuri et Hyuga Hanabi (un an d'avance)

Classe 9-4 : Karakashi Moegi, Pokari Udon et Sarutobi Konohamaru

 

_Deuxième année du lycée_

Classe 1 : Sabaku no Gaara, Sasaki Yuna et Tsuchi Kin

Classe 3 : Endou Tenten (redoublante), Kondou Tayuya et Rock Lee(redoublant)

Classe 5 : Hozuki Suigetsu, Uchiha Sasuke et Miura Karin

Classe 7 : Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto et Yoshita Saï

Classe 8 : Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba et Hyuga Hinata

Classe 10 : Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru et Yamanaka Ino

 

_Troisième année du lycée_

Classe 2 : Hyuga Neji et Obayashi Juugo

Classe 5 : Kimura Kidomaru, Nakamura Sakon et Nakamura Ukon

 

Sports :

  * équitation : 4 (Hanabi, Hinata, Yuna, Neji)

  * danse hip-hop : 2 (Sakura, Shikamaru)

  * danse classique : 1 (Ino)

  * danse de salon : 3 (Samui, Shikamaru, Neji)

  * danse moderne : 2 (Matsuri, Tayuya)

  * gymnastique : 2 (Moegi, Karin)

  * judo : 4 (Karui, Kin, Karin, Tenten)

  * karaté : 2 (Lee, Kidomaru)

  * arts martiaux : 3 (Hanabi, Atsui, Tenten)

  * basket : 3 (Konohamaru, Naruto, Kin)

  * football : 3 (Udon, Shino, Naruto)

  * rugby : 2 (Kiba, Choji)

  * athlétisme : 2 (Omoï, Sakon)

  * randonnée : 2 (Udon, Saï)

  * boxe : 3 (Juugo, Lee, Gaara)

  * volley-ball : 1 (Saï)

  * escalade : 1 (Kidomaru)

  * natation : 3 (Suigetsu, Ukon, Juugo)

  * escrime : 2 (Suigetsu, Sasuke)




 

Arts :

  * musique : 5 (Hanabi=violoncelle, batterie, Hinata=violon, Yuna=flûte traversière, Tayuya=piccolo, Gaara=piano)

  * théâtre : 4 (Hinata, Sasuke, Kin, Kiba)

  * atelier manuel : 2 (Udon, Sakura)

  * couture : 3 (Matsuri, Ino, Samui)

  * club vidéo : 3 (Yuna, Tenten, Shino)

  * sculpture : 5 (Konahamaru, Naruto, Karui, Lee, Juugo)

  * peinture : 2 (Saï, Moegi)

  * photographie : 3 (Matsuri, Suigetsu, Omoï)

  * cuisine : 3 (Atsui, Choji, Karin)

  * écriture : 2 (Neji, Shikamaru)

  * chorale : 3 (Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru)

 




Options spéciales :

  * cours de secourisme : 3 (Moegi, Sakura)

  * planche à voile : 3 (Konohamaru, Sakon, Tayuya)

  * surf : 2 (Omoï, Kiba)

  * jardinage : 1 (Ino)

  * entomologie : 1 ( Shino)

  * construction : 2 (Ukon, Choji)

  * beach-volley : 3 (Gaara, Samui, Karui)

  * ski : 2 (Atsui, Sasuke)




 

**Suna**

Formation armée de l'air : Kimimaro, Hidan, Konan

Formation marine militaire : Kisame

Formation armée de terre : Jiroubou, Nagato, Sasori

Formation services secrets : Obito, Itachi

 

**Kumo**

Art : Kankuro, Deidara

Sport : Haku, Temari

 

**Iwa**

Droit : Ren

Économie : Kakuzu

Médecine : Zetsu

Politique : Yahiko

Restauration : Ayame

 


	27. 10 infos sur les Bévinviers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, quelques infos sur les grands-parents français de Ren et Yuna

  1. Les Bévinviers sont une petite famille de la classe moyenne française.

  2. Jean et Louise se sont rencontrés au lycée, ils ne se sont plus quittés depuis.

  3. Jean, fils d'une femme au foyer et d'un cadre d'entreprise, est lui-même est cadre dans une entreprise d'électronique en tant qu'informaticien.

  4. Fille d'agriculteurs, Louise est monitrice dans un centre équestre.

  5. Ils ont eu la joie de devenir parents quelques années après leur mariage. La naissance de leur fils, un charmant petit garçon nommé Michel les rendit extrêmement heureux.

  6. Leur fils a toujours été leur plus grande fierté. Excellent à l'école, gentil, très bon cavalier, avec ces petits défauts que sont une curiosité monstrueuse et une gloutonnerie sans limite.

  7. Jean et Louise sont très fiers de ce qu'est devenu leur fils, un membre brillant du corps diplomatique français dans les pays étrangers. Ils voudraient juste qu'il leur téléphone un peu plus souvent.

  8. La première rencontre entre Michel et Haruna n'a rien de romantique. Mais, ça n'empêcha pas Louise de la raconter comme si c'était un conte de fée à toutes ses amies. Alors que Haruna avait juste trouvé le portefeuille que Michel venait de se faire voler.

  9. Jean et Louise sont des grand-parents gâteaux, ils cèdent absolument tout à leurs petits-enfants. Et Yuna et Ren sont suffisamment bien éduqués pour ne pas en abuser. Enfin, pas trop.

  10. Les deux Bévinviers n'ont été au courant de toute l'histoire autour de magnolias qu'une fois tout cela fini. Et pour la première fois depuis leur naissance, Yuna et Ren se sont fait grondés par leurs grands-parents paternels. Parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont doivent se préoccuper des enfants. Bon sang !




 


	28. 10 infos sur Tadao Kondou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le papa de Tayuya (OC). La jeune fille fait partie des quelques enfants à qui j'ai crée des parents.

  1. C'est bête, c'est humain, mais Tadao a une peur bleue des algues. Sauf lorsqu'elles sont dans son assiette.

  2. Tadao Koudou est un maniaque de la propreté. Il peut passer des heures à nettoyer une pièce s'il ne la trouve pas assez propre.

  3. La couleur préférée de Tadao est le magenta. Enfin, c'est surtout parce que sa femme et sa fille ont cette couleur de cheveux.

  4. Quand Tayuya a commencé à marcher, Tadao l'emmenait au parc dès qu'il y avait un peu de soleil.

  5. Plus jeune, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Au collège, son professeur de musique l'a poussé à entrer au conservatoire. Tadao ne pourra jamais le remercier assez.

  6. Quand Tayuya eut une dizaine d'années, et commença à le trouver rabat-joie, Tadao s'habilla en jean et t-shirt, histoire d'être un papa cool. Trois semaines suffirent pour le convaincre que les costumes étaient bien mieux.

  7. Tadao aime jouer au tennis avec ses collègue de l'orchestre national du Japon.

  8. Si Tayuya avait été orpheline, elle n'aurait pas cette passion dévorante pour la musique.

  9. Quand sa fille a commencé à jouer de la flûte (vers ses six ans), Tadao se cachait derrière la porte, pour l'écouter. Mais, il ne l'a jamais dit à sa fille ou à sa femme. Elles se seraient bien trop moqué de lui.

  10. Son plus grand rêve est de voir Tayuya rejoindre l'orchestre national à ses côtés. Mais, il sera tout de même plus que ravi si elle réussi à percer de son côté.




 


	29. 10 infos sur Saaya Kondou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La très Rock'n Roll maman de Tayuya. Très librement inspiré de l'agent Sato dans détective Conan.

  1. La seule et unique peur de Saaya Kondou, c'est que son travail déborde sur sa vie de famille.

  2. Son plus grand défaut (aux yeux de la société) est sans doute son manque de féminité. Bon, après, ses supérieurs ne s'en plaignent pas. Les suspects qu'elle interroge finissent toujours par parler. Et son mari la trouve parfaite comme elle est.

  3. Sa couleur préféré est le noir profond, comme les cheveux de son mari. On est des amoureux fusionnels ou on ne l'est pas.

  4. Elle est allergique aux poils de chat.

  5. Étant petite, elle voulait devenir Yakuza. Puis, au collège, elle a pris un tournant à 180°, et a décidé d'entrer dans la police.

  6. Peu après son mariage, elle portait son alliance tout le temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un suspect ne la torde après un accrochage. Depuis, elle ne la porte quasiment plus.

  7. Elle aime beaucoup aller à la piscine, faire quelques longueurs, et distraire le type qu'elle suit avec son généreux décolleté.

  8. Si Saaya avait été plus présente pendant l'adolescence de sa fille, Orochimaru n'aurait jamais pu lui faire de mal.

  9. Saaya a planqué des caméras dans la chambre de sa fille. Quand elle restait tard au bureau, Saaya regardait Tayuya dormir. Et ça lui donnait la force de continuer.

  10. Son plus grand rêve est d'abolir la peine de mort.




 


	30. 10 infos sur Yae Nakamura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La môman des jumeaux Ukon et Sakon.

  1. Yae Nakamura est la fille aînée d'une famille d'agriculteurs. Elle a pourtant toujours eu horreur de la boue.

  2. Toute son enfance, Yae a travaillé avec ses parents pour aider à l'éducation de ses frères et sœurs, aux travaux des champs, aux tâches ménagères, sur le travail scolaire afin de pouvoir entrer dans un bon lycée... Aujourd'hui, elle est encore incapable de s'arrêter de travailler.

  3. Sa couleur préférée est le blanc. Parce que c'était celle de ses draps, et que les voir signifiait enfin un peu de repos.

  4. La mère de Yae a tellement cuisiné de haricots rouges que Yae ne les supporte plus.

  5. Depuis qu'elle est enfant, Yae a voulu quitter sa campagne natale. Peu importe le métier, mais elle voulait partir.

  6. À son entrée à l'université, Yae avait honte de ses mains abîmées par le travail et de ses kilos en trop.

  7. Au lycée, Yae n'avait pas le temps d'être dans un club de sport. À l'université, elle a découvert le kendo. Ses mains étaient tellement calleuses que la première cession ne lui a donné aucune ampoule. Ses camarades l'ont alors appelée « Samouraï-chan ».

  8. Si les jumeaux avaient été sous la tutelle d'Orochimaru, Yae aurait été une prostituée tuée par un de ses clients.

  9. Yae a rencontré Gaku à l'université. La différence de caractère entre eux (la petite boulotte hyperactive et le grand athlète naïf) était tellement énorme, que personne n'a jamais compris comment ils ont finis par se marier.

  10. Le plus grand rêve de Yae, c'est de donner à ses enfants une vie moins dure que la sienne. Mais, sa carrière de DRH lui a fait oublier cet objectif.




 


	31. 10 infos sur Gaku Nakamura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le pôpa des jumeaux

  1. Gaku Nakamura est le fils de propriétaires d'une auberge. Mais il a toujours eu horreur d'être à la réception.

  2. Il a passé toute son enfance à aider ses parents. En retour, eux l'aidait pour ses devoirs. Il a encore la mauvaise habitude, à 50 ans passé, de demander de l'aide à sa mère pour remplir des papiers administratifs. Ce qui exaspère sa femme.

  3. Gaku aime beaucoup la couleur. Toutes les couleurs. Il a passé des jours à peindre (et à s'amuser comme un petit fou) les différentes pièces de la maison qu'il a acheté avec Yae. Et régulièrement, il change les teintes.

  4. Gaku aime presque autant jardiner que redécorer la maison. Du coup, il passe tous ses dimanches à bichonner ses arbustes et son gravier.

  5. Étant enfant, Gaku voulait tout un tas de chose, mais certainement pas reprendre l'auberge familiale. Il la laissait volontiers à sa grande sœur.

  6. Au collège, Gaku a commencé le théâtre. Acteur jusqu'au bout des ongles, il portait les costumes pendant des jours entier.

  7. Heureusement, il a finit par se mettre à l'athlétisme. Les professeurs allaient finir par ne plus avoir assez d'heures dans l'année pour le punir de ne pas porter l'uniforme.

  8. Si les jumeaux avait été sous la tutelle d'Orochimaru, ils n’auraient jamais su qui était leur vrai père.

  9. Environ six mois après la naissance des jumeaux, Yae et Gaku se disputaient sans cesse. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs crut qu'ils allaient finir par divorcer. Cette perspective l'a tellement effrayé qu'il a traîné sa femme chez un conseiller conjugal. La dépression post-partum peut être sacrément ravageuse. Les Nakamura décidèrent sagement de se contenter de leurs jumeaux.

  10. Son plus grand rêve, Gaku le vit. Il est marié à une femme formidable, il a deux merveilleux enfants, un travail d'architecte plutôt sympa et une maison géniale. Gaku est heureux.




 


	32. 10 infos sur Wakaba Tsuchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on continue notre revue des parents d'Oto avec la mère de Kin.

  1. Wakaba Tsuchi est le parfait modèle de l'épouse japonaise. Discrète, aimable et efficace. Elle déteste cette image, mais ça a sauvé plus d'une fois la face à son époux.

  2. Le plus gros défaut de Wakaba, est sans nul doute sa fâcheuse tendance à passer littéralement des heures à se préparer.

  3. Avec ses cheveux couleur d'encre et son teint de porcelaine, toutes les couleurs vont à Wakaba. Même si elle a une certaine préférence pour le vermillon.

  4. L'été elle aime s'asseoir dehors la nuit, sentir le parfum des fleurs et contempler la lune.

  5. Étant enfant, elle passait son temps à vagabonder dans la nature environnant le domaine de ses parents. Elle a longuement songé à devenir exploratrice.

  6. Peu importe ce qu'elle porte, Wakaba est magnifique. Ce que beaucoup jalousent.

  7. Chaque jour, Wakaba sert le thé dans les règles de l'art. C'est un rituel dont elle est la maîtresse et qu'elle ne sacrifierait pour rien au monde.

  8. Si Wakaba avait été telle que l'image qu'elle projette, Kin aurait été encore plus seule.

  9. Reita pense que sa rencontre avec Wakaba est parfaitement fortuite. Le père de Kin est un requin de la politique, mais il a vraiment tendance à croire sa femme bien moins rusée qu'elle ne l'est.

  10. Wakaba rêvait d'une vie d'aventure à parcourir le monde. Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants et encore moins de mari. Mais elle a fini par s'incliner face à la société. Et œuvre désormais à laisser le choix à sa fille.




 


	33. 10 infos sur Reita Tsuchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le père de Kin.

  1. Reita Tsuchi est le parfait modèle du japonais. Grand, épaules larges, visage aux traits altiers... Sauf qu'il est physiquement incapable de nouer correctement un obi. Mais il arrive à faire un nœud de cravate.

  2. Il a horreur de ne pas être obéit. Ça le met dans une rage démesurée. Sa fille a hérité de son caractère explosif.

  3. Il ne voit pas l'intérêt d'avoir une couleur préférée. Sauf lorsque Wakaba porte ce si joli ensemble vermillon...

  4. Depuis qu'il est enfant, Reita est fasciné par les chrysalides et les papillons. Il est souvent parti observé la naissance des papillons.

  5. Il est entré en politique un peu par défaut, histoire de suivre la vocation familiale.

  6. Il a essayé de porter des nœuds papillons. Aujourd'hui encore, il traque sans pitié toutes les photographies où il apparaît portant ces choses atroces.

  7. Tous les matins, Reita fait du Tai Chi. Sauf lorsque Wakaba sort nue du lit.

  8. Si Kin avait été sous la tutelle d'Orochimaru, Reita aurait été un alcoolique violent.

  9. Avant d'être marié, Reita observait Wakaba. Oui, comme un stalker, avec les jumelles, l'appareil photo et la cachette dans l'arbre. Mais ça, il n'avouera jamais à quel point elle le fascinait.

  10. C'est terriblement mégalo, mais Reita souhaiterait devenir empereur.




 


	34. 10 infos sur Yashiro Kimura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le papa n°1 de Kidomaru.

  1. Yashiro Kimura n'a que deux peurs dans sa vie. Que Daisuke s'en aille. Et que Kidomaru leur soit retiré.

  2. Ce que Daisuke déteste le plus chez son compagnon, c'est bien les scènes qu'il fait au restaurant. Parce que ce vin n'est absolument pas accordé au repas !

  3. Yashiro adore observer un vin se dorer aux rayons du soleil. Il peut passer de longues minutes à l'observer avant de le goûter.

  4. Tous les ans, Yashiro entraîne Daisuke et Kidomaru dans une grande randonnée dans les vignes japonaises. Il essaye depuis des années de les convaincre d'aller visiter l'Italie ou la France.

  5. Depuis qu'il est enfant, Yashiro est fasciné par le vin. Il a commencé à en boire dès l'âge de quatorze ans. Sans que ses parents soient au courant.

  6. Yashiro a bon goût et sait s'habiller. Et « mettre son petit cul en valeur », citation de Daisuke.

  7. Il n'est pas du tout sportif. Mais vraiment pas du tout. En-dehors de ses biens aimées randonnées dans les vignes, il est bien plus heureux assis sur son canapé.

  8. Si Kidomaru avait eu une famille hétérosexuelle, Yashiro n'aurait pas été si différent. Après, quand à savoir qui de Daisuke ou lui aurait été une femme...

  9. Officiellement, Kidomaru n'a pas de mère. Il a été trouvé sur le pas de la porte du couple. C'est Yashiro qui a déclaré sa naissance, sans donner de mère. Il a pendant longtemps cherché la mère biologique de son fils, mais sans succès.

  10. C'est sans doute un peu surfait, mais le plus grand rêve de Yashiro, c'est de pouvoir se marier avec Daisuke.




 


	35. 10 infos sur Daisuke Kimura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le papa n°2, et laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils ne seront pas le seul couple LGBT+ de l'académie des magnolias...

  1. Daisuke Kimura adore les araignées. Il passe son temps à les étudier. Et pourtant, il a peur des libellules.

  2. Il ramène du travail à la maison. Et Yashiro déteste ça. Surtout depuis qu'une tarentule s'est échappée dans l'appartement et qu'il a fallut lui courir après.

  3. Daisuke adore le jaune des blés doucement caressés par le soleil.

  4. Il est allergique à la pollution. C'est pourquoi lui et Yashiro vivent dans une petite ville dans la périphérie de Kyoto.

  5. Enfant, Daisuke était un sacré sacripant, toujours à courir partout, et à chercher les ennuis. Personne ne pensait qu'il deviendrait un grand chercheur.

  6. Peu après avoir rencontré Yashiro, ils se sont fait des mèches colorées. Rouge pour le châtain Yashiro. Et bleu électrique pour le brun Daisuke. Sa mère en a hurlé d'effroi. Pourtant, ça lui allait plutôt bien.

  7. Il adore le base-ball. Il a dans son armoire la panoplie complète du bon joueur de base-ball. Il a été un peu déçu que Kidomaru ne prenne pas base-ball à l'académie.

  8. Si Kidomaru avait eut une famille hétérosexuelle, Daisuke n'aurait pas été si différent. Après, quand à savoir qui de Yashiro ou lui aurait été une femme...

  9. Yashiro n'a pas retrouvé la mère de Kidomaru. Daisuke si. Dans un cimetière. Tuée par son propre père qui l'accusait d'avoir souillé l'honneur de sa famille par sa grossesse précoce. Daisuke n'a rien dit. Mais il s'est promis de tout révéler à la majorité de son fils.

  10. Ce n'est pas un rêveur. Il sait qu'il y a peu de chance que le Japon reconnaisse le mariage homosexuel. Trop de problèmes de natalités. Tant pis, il a pris le nom de son compagnon.




 


	36. 10 infos sur Chizuru Kurosawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un personnage typique de ma plume : destiné à n'être qu'un fantôme de passage, et qui finalement a été développé de façon à s'intégrer à l'histoire.

  1. Chizuru est la fille aînée du chef du clan Kurosawa. C'est un petit clan, mais avec des rêves de grandeur.

  2. Depuis qu'elle est enfant, elle côtoie les Uchiha. Quand ses parents travaillaient, elle était gardée par la même nourrice qu'Itachi, Sasuke et Obito.

  3. Elle est née entre Itachi et Obito, et a un an d'écart avec chaque. Leurs parents les appelaient le trio KuroIwa (Noire Terre)

  4. Elle a toujours considéré Sasuke comme son petit frère. Et même si lui refuse de l'admettre, il l'aime comme une sœur.

  5. Par contre, sa relation avec Itachi et Obito n'a jamais tourné de façon fraternelle.

  6. À quinze ans, elle s'est aperçue qu'Itachi et Obito étaient très mal à l'aise sur le sujet des relations amoureuses. Depuis, elle s'amuse comme une petite folle à les faire tourner en bourrique en leur lançant des regards énamourés et autres sournoiseries.

  7. Itachi a très vie compris le manège, et a cessé de jouer à son jeu. Pas Obito. Pendant quatre ans, Chizuru l'a harcelé de romance, face à laquelle il fuyait.

  8. Si Chizuru a arrêté de harceler Obito, c'est parce que leur relation d'avant lui manquait. Faire des farces, c'était bien, mais là, ça commençait à être un peu long.

  9. Chizuru est partie étudié aux États-Unis pendant ses années d'université. Elle y serait sans doute restée si son copain ne l'avait pas larguée comme une vulgaire chaussette. Et elle n'aurait jamais participé aux repas de famille animés des Uchiha.

  10. Chizuru n'a jamais étudié à l'académie des magnolias. Elle ne l'a jamais voulu. Pourtant, l'académie a déterminé bien des choses dans sa vie.




 


	37. 10 infos sur Yumi Haneda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais si, vous savez, la copine d'Ayame !

  1. Yumi Haneda, est une hectomorphe. Et elle déteste ça, pourquoi ne peut-elle donc pas prendre du poids comme tout le monde quand elle s'enfile un pot de nutella ?

  2. Elle adore la pâtisserie. Mais, elle a peur de ne pas pouvoir exercer sa créativité une fois hors de l'académie.

  3. Elle adore le rose. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais seulement en pâtisserie. Sinon, vous ne la verrez jamais porter cette : « Couleur de nunuche ».

  4. Elle est allergique au patriarcat. Depuis qu'elle a quatre ans, elle dit qu'elle épousera celui qu'elle demandera en mariage. Et si c'est lui qui demande d'abord, elle le fera poireauter.

  5. Petite, Yumi voulait être policière, puis, joueuse de shoji. Mais elle était vraiment trop réfractaire à l'autorité pour le premier. Et pas assez futée pour le second. Heureusement, la pâtisserie est une voie où elle s'épanouit pleinement.

  6. Au lycée, elle n'était pas aux magnolias, Yumi a essayé de se décolorer les cheveux. Mais elle a mal appliqué le produit et ses cheveux bruns ont affiché un pelage dalmatien durant des semaines.

  7. Son sport favori est le cheer-leading. Mais elle ne supporte pas les équipe de sports. Non, elle agite ses pompons pour encourager les couples. Elle est la plus grande fan du couple que forment Ayame et Sasori. Elle leur a même offert une histoire de son cru assez … crue.

  8. Si elle avait été une garce, elle aurait piqué Sasori à Ayame. Ou l'inverse. Voir aurait tenté de s'incruster dans un ménage à trois. Yumi n'a jamais eu le moindre préjugé sur quelque sexualité que ce soit.

  9. Ayame ne le sait pas, et elle ne doit pas le savoir, mais c'est Yumi qui a mangé le dernier cookie.

  10. Yumi veut plein de choses, une belle maison, un mari (ou une compagne, ou un de chaque, pourquoi pas...), des enfants (beaucoup), un chat, un boulot sympa, des vacances au soleil... Enfin, ça c'est le détail. Tout ce qu'elle veut en vrai, c'est être heureuse.




 


	38. 10 infos sur Midori Otori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai mal calculé la publication des 10 infos, ce personnage n'est pas encore apparu dans l'histoire principale.  
> Mais c'est pas grave, ça donnera un peu d'avance sur l'intrigue à ceux qui viennent ici ^^

  1. Midori Otori a une peur bleue des armes à feu.

  2. Elle ne sait pas marcher. Elle passe son temps à sautiller, courir, faire la roue ou trottiner.

  3. Contrairement à ce que son prénom pourrait laisser présager, elle déteste le vert. Sauf celui des arbres au printemps, et celui de ses cheveux.

  4. Midori adore passer du temps en forêt et photographier tout ce qu'elle voit. Elle tient sa passion de sa mère, avec qui elle a passé beaucoup de temps à se balader.

  5. Enfant, elle voulait devenir pianiste. Mais elle a ensuite perdue trois doigts à sa main droite suite à un accident de voiture.

  6. Après son accident, elle portait tout le temps des gants, pour masquer son infirmité. Sauf à l'école où c'était interdit. Elle se faisait alors victimiser par les autres enfants à cause de ça.

  7. Elle adore tirer à l'arc. C'est un sport où n'avoir que deux doigts n'est pas gênant.

  8. Si je n'avais pas eut besoin d'un quatrième personnage au sein du CPFGM Kumo, elle n'aurait jamais existé. Et je m'y suis beaucoup attaché !

  9. Après son accident, elle a mutilé une de ses poupée avant de la cacher dans son casier. Elle a alors fait une scène digne d'une tragédienne et fait punir ceux qui l'embêtait.

  10. Elle voudrait bien trouver un homme qui n'aura pas de répugnance à lui prendre la main.




 


	39. 10 infos sur les sept épéistes de la brume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que je les aiment d'amour ces sacripants d'épéistes (surtout Zabuza et Chojuro, faut bien dire !).

  1. Originellement, le groupé était constitué de Jinin Akebino, Fuguki Suikazan, Jûzo Biwa, Jinpachi Munashi, Raïga Kurosuki, Ringo Ameyuri et Kushimaru Kuriare.

  2. Jinin, Jûzo et Fuguki léguèrent leurs place à Mangetsu Hozuki, Zabuza Momochi et Kisame Hoshigaki quand ils se trouvèrent trop vieux pour ces « conneries ».

  3. Mangetsu mourut assassiné ce qui libéra une place pour Chojuro. Et Jinpachi disparu en mer peu après l'emprisonnement d'Orochimaru. Sa place fut récupéré par Suigetsu.

  4. Ringo est libraire, Raïga dirige un orphelinat, Kushimaru est acteur, Jinpachi était marin, Jûzo facteur, Jinin, secrétaire et Fuguki ouvrier.

  5. Ce qui rapproche tous ces épéistes, c'est leurs origines Thaïlandaises, en plus de leur amour pour les combats violents au sabre.

  6. Chaque sabreur à une technique propre, qu'il enseigne à la personne qui le remplacera en leur sein.

  7. Malgré leurs grandes gueules et leur lacunes sentimentales, les épéistes ont assez de tact pour savoir sur quels sujets ne pas frapper.

  8. Zabuza et sa stérilité, Raïga et les enfants de son orphelinat qui restent, Ringo et ses cicatrices, Kushimaru et sa transexualité, Chojuro et sa copine, Suigetsu et sa malformation dentaire, Kisame et ses marques de naissance.

  9. Certaines choses s'arrangent. Zabuza a adopté, Raïga utilise son temps libre pour trouver des foyers à ses enfants, les cicatrices de Ringo s'estompent, Kushimaru s'assume, Chojuro roucoule, Suigetsu sourit et Kisame aussi.

  10. Faire partie de ce groupe, c'est être particulier, mais surtout être capable de s'assumer et d'aller de l'avant.




 


	40. 10 infos sur la famille Uzumaki

  1. Les Uzumaki, c'est une famille dont l'histoire remonte au confins de l'histoire du Japon. C'est aussi l'une des rares familles à ne pas en avoir l'orgueil gonflé comme un ballon d'hélium.

  2. Dès sa création, cette famille s'est distinguée des autres par deux choses. Ils étaient roux, une rareté chez les japonais, et les femmes combattaient, toutes les femmes. Elles avaient un rang de samouraï équivalent à celui des hommes.

  3. Fait encore plus curieux, même mariées, les Uzumaki gardaient leur nom de naissance. C'est pour ça qu'au Japon il y toujours été possible pour les hommes de prendre le nom de leur femme. On ne dit pas non à une Uzumaki.

  4. Leurs ennemis se sont moqués d'eux. Jusqu'à la première bataille. Il n'y eut aucun survivant. Chez les ennemis. On ne rigole pas avec les femmes Uzumaki. Même celles qui ne portent ce nom qu'après leur mariage.

  5. Tami Uzumaki a faillit épouser le futur empereur du Japon Komei. Mais la famille était extrêmement controversée de part son goût pour l'occident. Pas grave, Tami en a fait son amant, et après sa mort, n'a jamais révélé le nom du père de ses enfants. Dommage, des Uzumaki sur le trône japonais, ç’aurait été drôle.

  6. Même s'ils n'en font pas étalage, Kushina et Takeo sont assis sur un confortable héritage. La famille Uzumaki possède, et depuis des lustres, un nombre très important de dojo à son nom. Si Takeo n'a jamais voulu diriger quoique ce soit (son dada, c'est la médecine), et que Kushina n'a jamais été capable de tenir une comptabilité décente, c'est Ryuku qui était prédisposé à gérer cet héritage. Avec sa disparition, aucun des deux survivant n'a eu la force de continuer, et c'est un responsable qui gère l'affaire.

  7. Et se refiler les dojos comme un cadeau empoisonné a continué dans la génération suivante. Nagato n'a jamais juré que par l'armée. Naruto a toujours voulu être Hokage. Karin est physiquement incapable d'être organisée en-dehors d'un bloc opératoire. Et Kokoro a toujours voulu suivre les traces de sa cousine adorée.

  8. Du coup, c'est Shin, l'éternel je ne sais quoi faire de ma vie qui a repris la direction des dojos. Avec l'aide de sa copine Miraï qui créa un lien virtuel en temps réel entre les différents dojos.

  9. Si l'actuelle génération d'Uzumaki avait vécu au seizième siècle (âge d'or de la famille), ils aurait conquis le Japon. Et la société japonaise actuelle serait sans doute moins misogyne. Mais les hommes pourraient avoir peur des femmes rousses.

  10. Peu importe à quel point vous êtes forts, les Uzumaki le seront toujours plus que vous. Parce que chez les Uzumaki, ce qui compte avant tout, c'est l'amour.




 


End file.
